I Just Wanted A Shower
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: This is a transgirl!Pyrrha prompt I filled for someone (that means she has a penis). If you don't like it, don't read. Milk & Cereal ship (Ruby/Pyrrha). R&R. Hope you enjoy and remember, Zone-tan watches you fap.


"Wow, Pyrrha! You're a great fighter. I didn't think anybody could take on four people at once!" Ruby was beyond excited after their sparring match. Pyrrha had single-handedly managed to pick apart her entire team and stop them in their tracks. Weiss and Blake had taken the brunt of Pyrrha's beating, and Weiss was sure no amount of apologies from Pyrrha would make the sting of having her pride crushed away.

"I'm _really_ sorry about tripping you. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." Pyrrha had mercilessly taken advantage of Ruby's semblance during the fight. While making sure to dodge or block all of Yang's insanely powerful punches, she easily interpreted the unspoken plan the two sisters had shared. _Yang will distract me. Ruby will come from behind and charge._

Ruby was fast, light and agile, but Pyrrha had fought Hunters like her before. She waited until just the right moment before sidestepping the charge and tripping the younger girl, watching her barrel into her older sister like a bowling ball.

"Nope! I'm okay. No need to worry!" Ruby's semblance not only helped her run quickly, but also healed her injuries at record speed. While Yang was still icing her head, Weiss nursing her ego and Blake was bandaging her wrists, Ruby was chipper enough to praise the Mistrali champion for her victory. She quickly wrapped her arms around the taller girl. _This_ was the person Ruby aspired to be. An amazing, kick-butt Huntress.

"Um, Ruby… can you let go?" Pyrrha usually made herself scarce after sparring matches. She always needed to cool down, and she needed privacy to attend to certain post-match problems. She hadn't expected Ruby to track her down and follow her for so long.

"Is it making you uncomfortable," Ruby asked sweetly. She really didn't want to let Pyrrha go, but she wanted to inconvenience her friend even less.

"N-no! It's not that I'm uncomfortable, it's just..." _How do I explain my needs to a fifteen year old girl?_

"Then what's wrong?" Ruby loosened her grip on her friend but didn't let go. If something was troubling Pyrrha, she wanted to know about it.

"R-Ruby, it's nothing to worry about… please, don't mind me." Never one to be rude, Pyrrha was starting to get desperate in her attempts to separate herself from Ruby. _I need to go, _now!

"Pyrrha, what's wrong?" Ruby had known Pyrrha for the better part of an entire semester. Literally months had passed since they'd met and never _once_ had Pyrrha shied away or been anything other than astoundingly polite. This flighty, reserved Pyrrha started to frighten her. _Maybe something's really wrong? Maybe she strained too much and hurt herself during the fight?_

Pyrrha was starting to feel cornered. _She isn't giving me much of a choice!_ The battlefield was the only place Pyrrha ever felt truly alive. Whether sparring with friends and teammates or killing creatures of Grimm, Pyrrha enjoyed the rush fighting brought more than she enjoyed any other pleasure life had to offer. But it always came with a price. Feeling as happy as she did after physical exertion almost always brought along a more physical kind of arousal. It was just the tip of the proverbial iceberg as far as her "dirty little secret" was concerned, but it _was _the catalyst for virtually all of her problems. Normally she'd take a shower immediately and deal with her problem there, but the speedy fifteen year old had managed to grab her attention before she could make it to safety.

Wearing nothing but a sports-bra, sweatpants, and her heels, she had to find a way to peel the smaller girl off of her. The general lack of clothing wasn't her fault- Yang had insisted on practicing grappling maneuvers and had forgotten just how strong she really was. The loose shirt Pyrrha'd worn was ripped off Yang's body with unbelievable ease.

"_Oops," Yang had said, holding the torn fabric in her hands._

"_Don't worry, Pyrrha. It's nothing we haven't seen before," Blake had tried to reassure her, playfully patting her back._

Those kinds of gestures meant the world to her, far more than Team RWBY could've ever hoped. They made her feel liked she belonged, no longer a cypher to be placed on a pedestal by others. And _belonging_ with these girls was a feeling she treasured most, for her own, various reasons.

"Ruby. I'm going to tickle you if you do not release me." It was a last-ditch attempt. Something that she'd heard Yang say that almost always caused the silver-eyed girl to relent.

"Hmm…?" Ruby's grip loosened further, but she still didn't release her hold on Pyrrha's waist. Her silver eyes gazed deep into Pyrrha's emerald pools. Through her thin clothes, Pyrrha could feel Ruby's quick heartbeat fluttering away inside her chest. She could feel Ruby's soft features pressed flush against her body. Pyrrha was suddenly aware she was losing her most important battle.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha's fingers quickly found a sensitive spot on the younger girl and she didn't stop. Fingers dancing over Ruby's body, she sought to make sure she'd have at least twenty seconds to distance herself between the younger girl.

"Pyrrha! Ah! Okay, okay!" Maybe it was the way Ruby giggled her name in between gasps. Looking down into Ruby's silver eyes and seeing unbridled laughter. The squirming against her body as she fought for breath. It was all a little too difficult to keep everything under control and she quickly tore herself away from Ruby, hands covering her crotch as she ran away.

"I'M SORRY!"

The bathroom she used was furthest from the gyms, nearly a ten minute walk from the building they were located in. No one ever used them, and they afforded Pyrrha all of the privacy she needed to settle her problems. She felt disgusting. She felt absolutely disgusted in herself for allowing this to happen _in front of Ruby!_

"She's fifteen," she swore through grit teeth.

_She's fifteen and you allowed yourself to get carried away in front of her..._

The age of consent throughout Remnant was seventeen, but each kingdom normally had laws in place that created wiggle room for relationships between minors. A two year age gap was in no way illegal, but it didn't stop Pyrrha from feeling disgusted and ashamed.

Pyrrha sighed and sat with her back to the wall in the shower. The stalls were small, but came with a ledge to sit on. Pyrrha allowed the warm water to wash away the aches and pains that came with sparring. The water washed over her strong muscles, pouring down her broad shoulders and back. She watched as small rivers trickled down her breasts and felt them snake their way down her abs. She tried not to take notice as they converged at her crotch. While she was _proud_ of her body- a long time and a lot of work had gone into acquiring the rippling muscles without erasing her feminine curves- there was one part of her she just wished would comply with her demands like the rest of her did. One part that, since she was a child, had made her feel confused and isolated from the rest of the girls her age. Pyrrha Nikos had been born "Pyrrhus," and while that didn't change the fact that she'd always been a girl, the rather large member between her thighs was a constant reminder of her Y chromosome.

And now the reminder was reminding her that she had business to attend to. There was no magic word or beast she could slay that would control her girth. When it needed attention, it _demanded_ it, and she had no choice but to give in to the small pleasure stroking her length afforded. Making sure the curtains were drawn shut behind her one last time, she closed her eyes and stroked herself. Thick, long and solid, she was sure she would've made some girl _very_ happy had she ever felt "Pyrrhus" to be an accurate description of who she was. And although she'd yet to find an opportune moment to explain to Jaune her dilemma, she was sure she'd be able to satisfy any of his needs should he ever take his eyes off the Schnee heiress.

Thinking of Jaune always made these sessions go by quicker. Imagining her teammate, partner and leader bending her over the bed and mercilessly fucking her after some minor slip-up on the battlefield. Taking her from behind and slowly teasing her length while he filled her with his own, his strong, calloused fingers slowly sliding over the head of her girth as she whimpered his name. Pushing her down to her knees and demanding the service of her lips and tongue. Adorning her chest and neck with gentle kisses while her toned legs wrapped around his waist and her hands clutched at his shaggy blond hair. Maybe he'd even allow her the opportunity to bury her own length inside him and listen to the shaky moans and breathy words that came with being penetrated. She'd be gentle, moving her hips in slow figure-eights, finding the angle that made him moan loudest through grit teeth. She'd whisper 'I love you, Jaune' in his ear, grinding her hips and pressing her breasts into his wide chest. He'd hold her waist, maybe even grab her ass with his rough hands and sigh lovingly as she she shuddered, pouring her release into him as color and passion exploded behind her emerald eyes.

"Pyrrha?"

She snapped back to reality, her length standing its full eight inches at attention, warm, sticky release dripped onto her knuckles and washed away in the water.

"Pyrrha? Are you okay? I heard moaning… are you hurt?"

"Ruby opened the curtain, before Pyrrha could cover herself. In all honesty, there was no real way to cover herself when she was like this.

"Pyr- whoa… um…"

Ruby tried _really_ hard to keep eye contact with Pyrrha, but whatever it was between Pyrrha's legs, she was sure she'd never actually seen one up close before.

"Ruby, _please_ get out of here," Pyrrha hissed. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't tuck it away like she was so used to doing. She couldn't hide or take back the last couple of seconds of her life. Fully exposed to Ruby, she could do nothing but wait for her entire world to come crumbling down. She'd tell Yang or Weiss. Word would travel fast to Sun, then Neptune, then Scarlet. It was only a matter of time before Jaune knew, and if he heard this from someone else in some ridiculous game of telephone, she'd _never_ be able to look at him the same again.

"Pyrrha… are you okay?" After her initial shock, Ruby was genuinely concerned. This was the second time in as many days that she'd walked in on some friend's secret, and this was a little underwhelming considering the android she knew.

"Ruby, I'm _sorry_ but _please-"_

"Pyrrha? ...you don't have to hide yourself. It's okay. I'm sorry if I scared you…" Ruby wanted to make it clear that Pyrrha had nothing to be afraid of. Pyrrha really didn't want to hear it.

"Ruby, _please_ you just don't understand!" She stood up, reaching for her towel. Even under this kind of stress, her length _demanded_ more attention.

"Pyrrha… you're not the only one who's been hiding something. I guess we all kinda are in our own way. You don't have to hide yourself from me… or your team… or your friends." Ruby tried her very best to put her friend at ease. "I won't tell anyone. You can trust me, Pyrrha… but you should probably tell your team. You know Jaune. He admires you and looks up to you a _lot_, he wouldn't think differently of you because of this. And Nora is one of the nicest people I know. And I don't really know much about Ren, but if he's best friends with Nora…" Ruby smiled kindly. She watched Pyrrha's face change from shock and anxiety to pensieve. She was glad she was able to clean up her mistake and maybe even _help_ Pyrrha with something that'd obviously been bothering her for a while.

"Thanks… Ruby…" Pyrrha sighed with gratitude. She'd never truly felt comfortable enough to tell someone about this. And now Ruby, someone who she'd expect to not have understood her _at all_ because of her age, was _helping _her.

"No problem!" Ruby stepped inside the shower stall and ran to give her friend a hug. She had to approach her from the side, not wanting to hurt Pyrrha. "That thing between your legs doesn't make you any less of a girl, you know?"

"I know…" Pyrrha smiled and hugged Ruby back. As awkward as the situation was, Ruby's validation was something that was enormously welcome.

"Is it okay if I see? I've never seen one up close before…" Ruby's curiosity was getting the better of her. In all honesty, Pyrrha was a goddess and her _entire_ body was amazing. Ruby wanted nothing more than the perfect balance between femininity and rippling muscles Pyrrha's body seemed to be carved with. But that one specific part of her was something she hadn't imagined seeing up close until she'd started dating, which felt eons away.

"Ruby, please… you don't have to-"

"I _want_ to, Pyrrha. Pretty please?" Ruby's good-natured demeanor was all too much for Pyrrha to say no to. If the girl was curious, the least she could do for her was satiate her curiosity, especially after Ruby had made her feel so comfortable in her own skin.

Pyrrha coyly unwrapped her towel from around her body. _Girls do this, right? Things like this always happen in movies… It'd be weird to _not _show her… Right?!_

"Wow… so _this _is what Yang's always talking about," Ruby whispered softly. It looked huge, proudly standing at attention. Ruby had always imagined what they'd look like, Yang was always sure to stop talking about them whenever she realized she was in the room. But she'd imagined them to look different… more aggressive and dangerous. Pyrrha's looked… pretty. She curiously reached out to touch it.

"_Ruby!_" Pyrrha recoiled, moving away from Ruby's hand. "What are you doing?"

"S-sorry, Pyrrha. I was just curious… It just looks so pretty… you look so pretty..."

Pyrrha blushed, cheeks as crimson as her hair. It was true, she took the time out to shave her body, and being a celebrity champion came with its own perks of facial and body cream. But Ruby was trying to _touch_ her!

"Ruby, you don't…" She didn't even know what to _say_ to the girl.

"Wait, I have an idea. When it does this, it means you're excited, right?" Ruby smiled, eyes wide as she explained her plan to her friend.

"Er…yes?" Pyrrha wasn't sure where this was going.

"Then _I_ can help you! It's easier if you have a partner, right? Yang always says-"

"Ruby… you don't have to do that." The offer sounded tempting. _Anything_ to satiate her arousal and tuck the length away. To go back to wearing panties and skirts and looking down and not seeing the constant reminder. _But not with _Ruby!

"Pyrrha, it's the least I can do. I don't mind. Plus, Yang always says she has tons of fun with these." The smaller girl slowly took hold of Pyrrha's member, wrapping her small palms around her girth. It _dwarfed_ her hand. Pyrrha was a tall girl, nearly six feet tall, and her throbbing erection was more than proportional to the rest of her body.

Pyrrha's cheeks grew even redder. This felt wrong, Ruby was still so young!

_Yang is going to kill me when she finds out about this._

"It's so warm," Ruby observed. It twitched in her hand, searching for warmth and friction, and Pyrrha tried hard to bite back a moan. Curious, Ruby began to stroke the girl's length, running her hand from tip to base and back. "Wow," she whispered. _I'm touching _Pyrrha Nikos_! This is amazing!_ "Um… Pyrrha? Do you want to stand under the water? We can both shower together…" Ruby was beyond excited by the whole situation. She was helping a friend, touching her first penis _and_ touching _Pyrrha Nikos!_

Pyrrha chewed her lip nervously as she complied with Ruby's requests. She'd never been touched like this before. Never even been in a situation where even a kiss was an option. She'd been separated from people her age ever since she realized her talent for sparring and competitions, and she never had time to develop relationships. She was also entirely sure she was straight- _but just this one time_- she was willing to let herself give into the pleasure Ruby was so generous with giving her. She stood back and let the water pour over her chiseled shoulders, sharp collarbones and supple breasts, looking down at the silver eyed girl for any sign of hesitation.

Ruby stripped herself of all her sweaty gym clothes not wanting to get them wet. She kept on her underwear and bra. They were black with red trim. Pyrrha didn't mind being on display while Ruby got to maintain some form of decency. She still felt like this was some dangerous taboo she was involving herself with, despite Ruby's obvious maturity beyond her age.

Ruby stroked her friend for a few minutes, taking delight in the way Pyrrha's breath grew strained and her cheeks colored with blush the more she played with her. This private part of Pyrrha that she was allowed to touch however she wanted to make her friend happy- excited- _aroused! _But after a few minutes, her curiosity grew even further. _Yang always used to talk about giving boys blowjobs behind the lockers back at Signal. _She decided now would be her only chance in a long, long time at doing something her older sister took so much pleasure in. She sloppily laid a trail of kisses down Pyrrha's chest, down her stomach and firm abs, down her waist and finally to her warm length. Pyrrha smelled like victory, the thick, heady scent came off her body in waves, but was even more concentrated here. Victory and palm fronds and daffodils. Ruby drank in the scent as she pursed her lips, blowing on the tip of Pyrrha's erection. _I hope she likes this._

"Ah! R-Ruby… what are you doing?" Pyrrha shuddered as she felt another warm gust of air against her.

"B-blowing you." Ruby smiled coyly, literally blowing on Pyrrha's throbbing arousal.

"Ruby. I don't think that's what that means…" Pyrrha groaned softly, clenching her fists. She refused to run her fingers through Ruby's hair, she feared that would lead to her losing _all_ control over the situation.

"Oh… so what do I do?" Ruby looked up into Pyrrha's green eyes, embarrassment written all over her face. She wanted to help Pyrrha feel _good_. If this wasn't the way...

"You… you place it in your mouth and you… kind of... suck on it." This conversation was absolutely one of the most mortifying she'd ever had.

"Oh, like a lollipop! Cool, I can do that." Ruby quickly took an exploratory lick before sliding her lips along Pyrrha's length. She tasted just like she smelled, and the strong taste filled her mouth as her scent had filled her lungs. Unfortunately she could barely get more than half of Pyrrha's length into her mouth before she felt her jaw starting to ache at being stretched so wide.

"Ruby… oh Dust…" Pyrrha let out another moan as Ruby's tongue licked at her length and swirled around her. Ruby had had more than enough experience licking lollipops, from the big, carnival sized ones to the smaller Dum-Dums. She used all of her experience and applied it to make Pyrrha feel as amazing as she saw her. She was eager to please and a fast learner, quickly finding the spots that made Pyrrha moan the loudest. She wrapped her hands around Pyrrha's waist, supporting herself as she sucked.

Pyrrha's knees were shaking, her spine arched. She'd never experienced anything more than a frustrated session with her own hands after an intense workout. As an experienced fighter, she was well aware of her limits and this… this was too much. She lost her balance and fell against the wall. Pyrrha quickly decided bracing herself as she leaned against the wall was far easier than standing up to the full brunt of Ruby's warm mouth. She moaned again, Ruby's head was now under the stream of the shower and her hair clung to her face. She smiled up at Pyrrha and wiped her hair from her eyes before continuing.

She started her motions by kissing at the tip of her head, then slowly bringing her length into her mouth. She was getting more and more down with each repetition. Then she'd swirl her tongue around the champion before sliding it out of her mouth with an audible "_pop!"_ to repeat the process. Occasionally she'd drag her tongue lazily across the tip, tasting an even more concentrated form of Pyrrha's victorious musk. This warm liquid was slightly salty in her mouth, but just as tasty as the rest of her.

It wasn't very long before the proud Mistrali had been reduced to a panting, moaning mess. Color was exploding behind her eyes as she watched Ruby's porcelain face and soft, cherry red lips working at her length which such love and affection. Her body buzzed with pleasure. All too soon, she felt herself nearing the edge of her tolerance, but her climax had been sneaky, rushing to meet her before she could stop herself. "R-Ruby, wait!"

Silver eyes locked on emerald as Pyrrha climaxed into Ruby's hungry mouth. Ruby seemed shocked at first, but quickly swallowed the thick release.

"I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Why? Didn't I do good?" Ruby pulled away, a long string of release still connecting her lip to Pyrrha's finally shrinking member. The younger girl licked it off her lip with a soft "_yum_."

"Yes… y-you did…" Pyrrha sighed. This experience had been one she hadn't even dared to dream of. But there came one, final task that needed to be attended to. "Ruby," she asked softly.

"Yeah, Pyrrha," Ruby looked up into Pyrrha's eyes, silently hoping Pyrrha would ask her to do it again.

"Can I take a shower, now?"


End file.
